dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Finders Keepers
} |name = Finders Keepers |act = 1 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Finders Keepers.png |px = 270px |start = Isabela (The Hanged Man) |end = Martin |prereqs = |location = The Docks (Day) |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Finders Keepers is an Act 1 secondary quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition After completing the Fools Rush In quest, travel to the Hanged Man. Isabela will tell you about Martin. Walkthrough The Hanged Man Find Martin in the back of the Hanged Man, where he will tell you what he needs. His dialogue changes depending on Isabela's presence or absence. * If Isabela is not present in your party, Martin will be more aggressive in the first cutscene. Other members will make comments in her place if you choose to investigate during the conversation. * If Isabela is present, Martin will not be as aggressive. Furthermore, an additional comment from another party member will be triggered by your first choice: ** Varric, Aveline, or Bethany if the diplomatic option is chosen. ** Bethany, Anders, Fenris, or Merrill if the sarcastic option is chosen. If you accept the quest: * * After talking to Martin, you should receive a codex entry about the raiders. Docks (day) Travel to the Docks during the day and speak to the longshoremen, who directs you to the harbormaster. Find Harbormaster Liam and deal with his assistant Aden, who asks for a bribe. * If you choose the aggressive response but Hawke does not have an aggressive personality then he doesn't take your threat seriously, and you have to make another choice. * Pay the bribe. He tells you where the cargo is. ** You lose 2 . ** * If you choose the aggressive response and Hawke has an aggressive personality then he tells you where the cargo is. ** * Refuse his offer. ** If Isabela is in the party she suggests coming back at night to look at his records - continued in the Docks (night) section. ** Otherwise you have to talk to him again and make another choice. Docks (night) If Isabela suggested coming back at night then return to the Docks at night. In the Harbormaster’s Office you are attacked by 5 mabari. After the battle, examine the Dockside Redirect – Woodrow’s Warehouse, East for a Codex entry. Woodrow Warehouse Entrance (day) Go to Woodrow's Warehouse entrance and deal with the guards outside. * If Hawke has a humorous personality then you can yell “Fire!” (you have to do this before any Investigating or the option is unavailable). ** If Merrill is in the party then she ruins the plan and they attack. . ** Otherwise the guards fall for it and run away. *** If Varric is in the party then but Merrill is not then . * If you ask if you can go in then he refuses. You have to choose one of the other options. * If you say that you should go then the conversation ends. * If you tell them it’s time to die then they attack. You can enter Woodrow Warehouse, or leave the Docks and return at night for an encounter with another guard. Woodrow Warehouse Entrance (night) Go to Woodrow's Warehouse entrance; there is a single Guard asleep at the bottom of the stairs. * If you wake up the Guard then he attacks (you may have to talk to him more than once to get him to attack). * If you sneak past the Guard then he does not notice you. in addition to the 300xp for the guards). Do not enter the warehouse yet, come back to the docks at night and wake the guard (might need to "interact" with him twice to wake him up), kill him (25xp), then proceed into the warehouse and continue the quest. Attacking the lone guard at night does not add any xp. Fighting him essentially becomes a waste of time, as he is removed from the game after entering the warehouse.}}}} Woodrow Warehouse Enter the warehouse and search it, leading with a rogue to identify and disarm the traps at the bottom of the steps. Fight the raiders, which include an Assassin and a Reaver. (On Nightmare difficulty it is a good idea to hold the party's position at the door to the adjacent room at the top of the stairs and send the rogue to trigger the enemies, as two Critter-ranked archers will spawn here, making them easier to kill and prevent them annoying you from behind. Other than that, hold position in this room and let the enemies come to you, taking out the Assassin with the full force of your party before the Reaver can get into the mix, then clean up the remaining enemies.) Beware of the traps in front of the chest in the office and the crate at the end of the dock, which are Standard rank and require a Cunning of 20+ to disarm. Find the marked crate at the end of the dock to locate Martin's cargo. On the way out of the warehouse, you will be ambushed by another raider team, including another Assassin and Reaver. If your party makeup and tactics routed the previous group without consuming potions or suffering injuries, this group should be no different. Martin Return to Martin at the Hanged Man. He asks where his cargo is. * "Woodrow's Warehouse": ** ** * "I'm not telling you.": He pleads with you to tell him. ** "I'll tell you for a price.": *** *** *** ** "Sorry.": *** *** Result * If you told Martin where his cargo is: ** If you demanded a bribe: *** 1200 XP *** 4 ** If you did not demand a bribe: *** 800 XP *** 2 * If you refused to tell Martin where his cargo is: ** 400 XP If you told Martin the location then his store, Martin's Contraband, becomes open for the rest of the game, offering poisons at a discount (although in most cases it is still cheaper to simply find the recipes and supplies and craft them at home, he does offer 1 dose of Mythal's Favor in Act 3 at less than half the cost of crafting). If you refuse to tell him the location a second time, it will make him leave the Hanged Man and his store will not be available. Notes *The two special dialogue options dependent on Hawke's personality (Aggressive, with Aden; and Sarcastic, with the warehouse guards) are back-to-back in terms of conversations. Thus, given the requirements to change Hawke's personality, it is highly unlikely that a single Hawke will be able to use both options on the same playthrough. The only way around this is to carefully track every one of Hawke's dialogue choices, from the very first option in Varric's "bullshit" story during the prologue all the way up to the dialogues with Isabela, Martin, and the first two dockworkers in this quest (as well as any other quests the player has completed, including prerequisites), to ensure that Hawke has an Aggressive personality with enough Sarcastic choices made that a personality shift is feasible (ideally a 1:1 ratio, or 1:1:1 with Diplomatic choices added in, which helps dilute the requirements further), and ideally having never shifted their personality before (as this would raise the quota for subsequent personality shifts). Then, after successfully threatening Aden, find a conversation elsewhere to register enough Sarcastic choices to flip Hawke's personality to Sarcastic before talking to the guards. However, the level of pre-planning that has to go into such a route, in addition to the rewards and savings being much greater for fighting one's way through both events rather than taking these options, make this one of the poorer routes through the quest. Trivia * If Hawke chooses to distract the guards by telling them that they saw a fire, their interaction is almost word for word identical to that of Erlina's distraction during the quest Rescue the Queen in Dragon Age: Origins. Bugs * You can simply walk past the day time guards after the first conversation and there will be no friendship approval from any companions. * After turning in the quest to Martin during the day and refusing to tell him the location of his cargo, he can still be found in his room at the bar at night. If spoken to, he will still say "Got your payment right here. Just waiting on the good news." * (1.04) The raiders outside warehouse are not clickable, and no cinematic starts, causing the trick/fight dialogue to not trigger. * The sarcastic option for the fire may not be available leaving only to walk away, or fight. Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests